Don't bet with a demon
by Lady Mugetsu
Summary: The bet is decided but can they take the consequences? Are they happy? What will happen when they recieve the win? Chapter number five is up! yuuram
1. Chapter 1

I

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! I'm really sorry for grammar mistakes and the punctuation. I think there is something wrong. I hope you'll have fun with my story and **please review**. It's my first fanfic so don't be mean.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own kyou kara maou. Surprise, surprise! But who knows what happens tomorrow. 

**Don't bet with a ****demon**

**Prologue**

I thought that I've learned something in the last few years, like being a good king, a great father, an acceptable swordsman…and to handle with my fiancé. With the last point I was absolutely wrong and should have known that. I guess over sixty years difference in age is in fact a long time especially when you deal with a soldier who knows apparently a lot of dirty tricks. How else could that have happened?

OoOoO

"You wimpy cheater! How dare you are to flirt with Saralegi when all nobles from the neighbouring countries and other alliances are present! It's so embarrassing! Why should they believe you being loyal when you can't be trusty to your fiancé?!" yells a hot-tempered Wolfram at me. We are standing in my/our bedroom for this trip and I really wish to be everywhere but not _here_.

"I haven't flirted with anyone! You always are anticipating that! ", I shouted back. "I would be happy if one of your accusations would be true!"

I can't bear the same discussions over and over again. Saralegi only invited us to stay for his planned party because of our signed off connection. He wants to celebrate it and has**no** interest in me.

"I only thanked him for the festivity. Besides we aren't really engaged, so don't interfere in my business!" I'm shouting.

"We aren't really engaged?!" he's gasping for air, "And that you have slapped me was imagination, an illusion?"

"You exactly know why I did so. Would I've known the meaning I had used my fist." Okay that was an absolutely bad declaration. Wolfram sends a killing gaze at me takes a step forward during I take a step back. He stares angrily at me and then knocked me down.

"You want to use your fists, baka? So just try it." Short time later I realise I'm lying on the cold floor next to the bed, he's above me, holding my wrist on each side of my head.

"Oh my dear, what's up? Didn't you want to hit me?" I try to break away but he's too strong. An evil smile appears on his angelic face. Knowing I can't win. Dammit! I'm the maou, I should be able to get free.

"What's so bad about the engagement between us? We are friends, aren't we?" he asking me demanding. "We will have a good marriage."

"Isn't it obvious? We are both men! On to of that I can't marry any friend because he's a friend. From the sound of it I could be married with Murata or Conrad."

"You want to marry my own brother although you are engaged to me? " Wolfram asks with a low voice. I never wanted to upset him. Ahh! He' so childish and confusing.

"Wolfram keep cool. I haven't said that. It was an example. You be aware of the certainties that on earth especially in Japan man-man relationships aren't seen from the bright side. It's weird." I try to explain.

"We're not on earth and I will no longer accept this as an excuse. What's your problem with me?" After a long silence I understand that he really wants to know the reasons.

Carefully I start. "You are too jealous and overprotective. I don't cheat but you never believe me. You always sleep in my bed and kick my out of it. It's so annoying and achy." Every moment I expect a scream or bruises on my body but nothing happened. Warily I look up in his face. He seems to be expectant for more.

"Go on. I want to know. I have to be a plague." In fact those were my points. I haven't more. Stop, stop. Am I right? Am I the one overreacting? No, I wouldn't start thinking so.

"I guess that's it." Wolfram raises an eyebrow.

"For all that you provoke an argument?" he says bored.

"In fact we are **in** an argument," I corrected.

"We're not."

"We are."

"We're not," he explains in a singsong. "We weren't in an argument yet."

"We are and we were often." He negates.

"I'm right."

"No."

"Yes! I'm the maou so of course I'm right and you're not," during my stupid behaviour I prick against his chest.

"No! You're not and because you are the maou you have enough people around you who tell you wimp", he pricks back, "that you're wrong."

"People who say that you are a brat know what they say. I bet you couldn't stop your behaviour for only a month!" Slowly I recognise in which position we are. He's sitting on me and the scary fact is that it doesn't bother me. It's kind of comfortable.

"You will lose this game!" he proclaims self-confident.

"Oh Wolfram that was only a phrase," I try to tell him.

"So Yuuri you are also an afraid wimp?" he asks mischievous.

"No. So about what do you want to bet?" I think it's not the best letting him choose the prices but I don't let me tease with my apparently fear.

"I will be absolutely calm for a month except I'm always calm and you'll not cheat on me for the same time" he begins but I interrupt him.

"Does calm include that you aren't allowed to yell at me, sleep in my bed and be angry?"

"That's fine with me." Suddenly he sits up and comes to the important part.

"But when I…"

"If you…"

"That's not the question. So when I'll win you take me along o whole month on earth."

"No way! One month peace isn't enough for that."

"You should stop interrupting me Yuuri. Should you win I'll let you date whom ever for a whole month and wouldn't say anything. So what do you say?"

My goddess. There must be a trick. He would never stand beside me and let me chat with a girls **and** I'm also allowed to meet them. Have fun. Wow.

"During our bet you are in the castle or not? You wouldn't travel with your troops?" Maybe he will only go away and could win without effort.

"I'll be there." He nods. "What do you think about me?!"

"Can I meet the girls alone?" I can't imagine that.

"Of course. If you won, you would get your price."

"I accept the bet!"

We shake hand.

My blood runs cold.

I guess I fell into a trap.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **Hi! waves I want to thank for my first Reviews primaaryet, VickyValross and puffles 44 and the persons who added me to alerts or favorite story blows a kiss **:)**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own kyou kara maou and no of its characters but when wolfram has a secret twin brother I would borrow him.

**Don't bet with a demon**

**Chapter 1**

Since the start of our bet went only one night by and I'm not sure what will expect me on the 'other morning'. I guess that our bet has really begun cause… Wolfram **didn't **sleep in my bed. After the whole time I yelled at him that he should go, got bruises in all colors of the rainbow and only enough sleep to sit dozy behind the desk for a few hours I'm finally free. Yay!

Would I have known that fact the bet were my idea. Lope I go to the dinner hall to catch my breakfast. Everyone sits already.

"Good morning Yuuri" Sara greets me and I acclaim all. I go to me reserved seat, of course next to Wolfram and start to eat.

"Lord von Bielefeld how was your room? I know it wasn't as big as you are familiar with but because of the festivity all others were occupied. I haven't expected that Yuuri and you so **suddenly** wouldn't spare one room." Sara says canting.

"Oh no it was great. The chamber has a nice outside."

I could almost feel Wolframs bad vibrations and weren't there some teeth grindings? Instead of loosing his temper because of the nonsensitive statement and to tell him that his engagement is his own problem, affirmation that everything is absolute fine between us, he just smiled bright.

It is such a surprise so even Gwendal drops his jaw open in incomprehension. I have to acknowledge it's a real beautiful and breathtaking smile but sooo fake. It's so fair-minded like Michael Jackson's nose or the sound bite 'His bark is worse than his bite'. They **do** bite.

"I'm so glad." he says tranquilized. Not recovered yet, Gunter squeaks happy.

"Heika, my glorious heika you finally won the fight for our tradition! It's not common to sleep in one small…so **small **bed before you two are married."

He takes a short break. I understand, it must be hard to speak when blood shoot out of your nose like a fountain.

"I'm sure deep in your heart you know how it hurt me and kicked him out, did it only for me, your loyal Gunter …" he whispers dreamily.

I'm not sure whether I wanted to hear that. Besides is our bed I mean **my **bed not small. A whole baseball team would fit in. Not that I have thought about it before.

"Gunter stop babbling." Gwendal tells him in a harsh tone.

"I wasn't kicked out. Yuuri and I haven't to be together day and night." he sanctifies himself and makes his second fake smile that day. As if! Why is he sailing with me when he knows about his seasickness? Has to protect me nights?

In my back I hear a deep sigh from one of Sara's maids. Shocked cause of her reaction to Wolfram I turn around and look for the one. When he does it more often he will twist everyone around his little finger. But how can they don't recognise that it isn't his real one? When he is all smiles you get a warm feeling and…stop. Why do I think about it? Why get **me** that feeling? My god!

I guess I'm too much around boys. When I win the bet I'll meet every girl I can find and… persuade. Oh well my part is also easier to fulfil. I mean I never cheat.

Ah I found the maid! She watches me a little bit scared.

"Heika what can I do for you?" she asks carefully.

"Huh? Nothing! " I notice I'm glaring al little bit annoyed in her direction and turned shocked to my plate. Wolfram educes his own thoughts from the curious happening and looks with a happy grin in my direction. No, no, no!

"Yuuri you lo-" Wolfram starts but I cut in.

"We're finished with breakfast. Come on Wolfram we have to discuss something."

I stand up, grip his hand and take him with me. I go along the corridors and in my bedroom. At the moment I want to step in, he stops and I turn around, looking at him questioningly.

"You told me that you don't want me in your bedchamber so I'll wait outside." he explains polite.

"It's okay by me when you're here but not when I want to sleep. Don't be huffy."

"I'm what? You stupid wimp!" he shouts.

"Hey I'm no wimp! And now you have lost the bet!" I crow.

"I cannot lost the bet cause you are the first loser. Only the way you looked at the maids the whole time. As if I wouldn't recognise." he says pissed.

So much he couldn't have seen otherwise he wouldn't believe I have kind of flirted. But I think its better this way. Absolute! Else he imagines I would like or worse love him. It's not like I don't care for him but not in this way.

I'm so straight. I'm straight like the Route 66. Maybe a bad metaphor. Is the Route straight? You know what I mean.

"I haven't flirted with the maid! So I haven't cheated! You're the one who wasn't calm, who yelled." I tell him slowly.

"You. Have. Cheated. So the bet is over and I can say whatever I want. Wimp!"

My dear I guess I know what the trap is. It's impossible to be trusty when Wolfram is the judging one. I can't win! That's so mean. No wonder that he was so noble with the price!

"No that's unfair." I complain.

"You're only a sore loser. We will see us at earth. Bye." he raised on his heels but I deter him. Now I'll try to be diplomatic.

"I admit that the winner in this bet is not clear-" he wants to interrupt me but I make a stiff upper lip.

"So let us change the bet a little."

After a few moments of silence he smirks.

"Okay! But you have to satisfy me with the new arrangement." Wolfram sighs.

"No problem. So instead of stopping to cheat I have to…" I don't know what to offer. Do I have many mistakes? I look questionably at him.

"You stop acting like a wimp" he counts with his fingers "don't be so trustfully to foreigner and don't get in danger or kidnapped."

"It's not like I were always kidnapped!" I declare.

"Sure. Let's count how many times." Wolfram thinks about it "Five times or more. Hm? Could it fit?" I glare annoyed at him but answer.

"Okay that would be my part and yours would be…"

"I don't sleep in your chamber, don't yell and be angry around you."

"No you aren't allowed to be angry and yell in general cause I have to do these things also in general."

"If needs must…"

"Then we have a deal."

"Tell us another! When I'm such a nice guy and abdicate from my win, we'll add something."

"What would that be?"

"If you win, I'll never call you a wimp again." It's like a dream comes true.

Geez! I have a bad feeling again.

"And if you should win?" I ask.

Wolfram smirks evilly.

"I get your first kiss." I can only gasp and…nothing else.

"Yuuri are you alright?" he asks with concern in his voice.

"Yeah! I'm fine." I hope so.

"So what do you say?" You're insane. You're a boy and want to kiss another. It's weird. Why do you hate me? I am on the verge of doing it but see the flush on his cheeks. He's embarrassed of speaking it out loud! The heck with it!

It hasn't have to happen. I'll win that means I will not be confronted with losing my first kiss. To him.

Hey that's an insult! Why does he believe I haven't kissed anyone? Exactly that I ask.

"Have you ever kissed someone?" he sounds interested and with doubt. Do I look like someone unkissed? That's getting me down.

"No."

"So what's the problem? Do you accept?"

Sigh.

"I accept."

This time nothing happened.

* * *

**Preview:** Next chapter they fight for the win and some barriers will appear. Maybe I can update tomorrow the next chapter but I'm not sure.

Hope you enjoyed the story and don't forget to **review**. It would make my day and I'm sure that I could update faster in the future **; )**

Oh and in general I listened to **shinedown**-sound of madness and **alice nine **during the writing. I love the music.


	3. Chapter 3

**Auhor's note: **I know it has been a long time since my last update but here is the next chapter. I will continue every story I am writing.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own nothing of kkm but this story I my own. v(^_^)v

* * *

**Don't bet with a demon**

**Chapter 3 **

The festivity's are finished and all of us heads back to Blood Pledge Castle. Okay, not everyone is with us. Gunter stays at Sara's castle for three weeks more to learn more about the history and tradition of Small Shimaron. Due to the new connection between our two nations he gets access to all stock of library books and is able to get enough information to instruct his king.

In this case me.

I have to admit it was my idea to let him stay there but what should I do? Three weeks without his lessons! I finally get my vocation. When he's back I surely will have the chance to leave my lessons. I always have a excuse but you have to understand me: It's kind of unfair that I have to learn in two worlds. What do they expect?

If I had have the chance to leave behind Gwendal there, I would have done it with a bright smile.

To dispose Gunter broke me nearly the back. Wolfram saw it as an act of wimpyness from my side and it was hard to persuade him to let it be a nice coincidence that I have an advantage because of it.

We ride since a few hours and it is absolutely to much for my poor backside. My ass is sore and I have the feeling that I will never ever will able to ride again. I flinch visible as Ao slides off a stone.

"Yuri don't you want to use the carriage. It has to be uncomfortable for you to ride the whole day." I am tried to use it but the sparkle in his eyes detain me to do so.

Ha! As if I would let him win so easily.

"It's not necessary. I feel fantastic. I could ride this way without a break." Actually I'm going to die when we won't take a break in the next hour. Oh my, am I a wimp? What will happen to this world when Wolf starts to be right?

"That is great. Gwendal!" he says in loud singsong without yelling and his brother waits for us to reach him.

"Yuri wants to be home as fast as possible. We can ride now the whole way back."

Gwendal looks skeptical but also surprised in my direction and nods.

"It's good to hear that you are finally able to cover the distance a soldier has to."

He waits one more moment for any kind of protest from my side and rides back to Conrad at the top.

Wolfram's sly but this time true smile causes me to ask him what this means.

"That means we will ride without a break till we are there." My totally shocked gaze is the reason why he has to laugh so hard that I wish he would fall down from his own horse.

Jerk!

"That is so mean!" I complain.

"Maybe but we hadn't betted that we aren't allowed to be a bit dirty."

"I swear to you I will find a way to pay back."

"Oh I'm shaking." I have the feeling that he wants to add more but has to think twice about the effect. He sighs defeated.

"I guess this bet was the best we could have done. It's rare to see you so still." To tantalize him a bit I append

"It shows you the illusion of a sexy but still dull girl." The comparison with a girl and the insult to look like one and be stupid should bring him over the edge but when I look him in the eye he is calm.

Had he drunk? Normally he would have summoned a real hell fire to burn me to ashes but he says nothing at all.

After a few minutes of my torture on Ao he asks me.

"You think I'm sexy?"

I shrieked and turn my girly aka wimpy sound into a cough. Wolf's retort comes in an instand.

"Wi- Windy day, ne?" We muster each other giving us signals on how close the other was to loose.

Old habits die hard.

OooOoOOOOoooOOOoOO

To endure the torture I start to lean more and more on the horses neck just to have the possibility to lift my ass. Next to me I hear the same time laugh like an hour before.

"Stop laughing or I am maohing you."

"Try"

Dammit he knows I can only get to maoh-mode when I feel like justice has to be done but when I think twice he needs to be punished. It's unfair when **he **is threaten me I am scared. He could at least act as if. But he has all right to feel safe. Since I fought against Jenus and has lost my power I still recover and haven't got all of my Maryoku.

Sigh.

I cant…must concentrate to live…can kill Wolf later.

Some hours later I guess cause the sun is going down I recognize that I fell asleep. My eyes are still closed and I lean more onto the warmth that surrounds me on the right side. My still dazed mind wonders why I am laying so comfortable, the bucking from the horse disappeared. Slowly I open the eyes and see a dark room with a few light beams from the window.

Huh? I'm in the carriage? I turn my head around and see Wolfram right next to me talking with Conrad. He seems to be really concerned and nods.

Hm, I should start to listen.

"We don't know how much of them are there, but should we have no chance against them you have to bring Yuri away from here. Hide and wait. In the worst case you have to persuade him to go back to earth. "

"Yes. Do you really think they are so dangerous? Our array isn't small and we have the best with us."

"That's true but Yozak spotted a huge amount f Huseki stones with them. In order to value our situation we have left twenty soldiers who wouldn't be affected."

"Okay I'm ready to protect him."

I can only listen full of shock. How could it be that some kind of army is attacking us so suddenly? It were just a few hours since I slept. Maybe this is only a misunderstanding.

"We don't have to fight." I interfere. "They could have no bad goal."

"Of course and the Houseki stones which effect **only **demons are little presents on friendship? They thought we could need a bit of jewelry?"

I admit it's a little chance that they don't want to attack us but as long as the possibility exists we have to stay calm.

I want to exit the carriage but Wolf stops me.

"Are you deaf? You will stay here and wait." he orders me

"No! I will help the others."

"What kind of help could you be? You are a horrible swordsman and useless without your full strength. You would just disturb the others and cost lives. We need you to rule Shin Makoku. You can't bring yourself in such a danger."

We turn around and look through the window. The enemies appear and are rushing with their swords in our line.

"Friendly, hn?"

Wolfram stands up and pulls his sword out. His body is tense and he waits for any kind of danger.

When I give you the sign you will back off the carriage and run in this forest. I will be behind you. You don't stop to run until I tell you otherwise. Understood?"

"Yes. But I'm sure that this will not be necessary." He grimaces at the sight he has from his point of view.

"I wouldn't bet." With gallows humor he adds. „I guess the bet is faster over as expected."

„I'm in no danger cause you are with me." He looks surprised in my direction.

„You know I trust you and besides-" I am a bit embarrassed about what I said I go on „I am capable of defending myself."

„Who knows." he says with red drawn cheeks.

„And it would be great coincidence when I get kidnapped the sixth time. Yeah let's change the bet one last time."

„Afraid to loose?" he smirks.

„No! But I think I could win much more in addition to what we had decided."„Okay tell me."

„When I win I am allowed to meet other girls" he bob his head and I continue „with you at my side so you can control I don't cheat" he raises an eyebrow.

„Not really." I add.

„And when I win?"

„You get a real kiss."

„What's **real **in your opinion?" I blush hard.

„You know…"

„It seems I do not, otherwise I wouldn't ask."

„With tongue!" I blurt out.

„I see but what makes you think the kiss we betted before wouldn't include the same or that I would be interested in that kind of kiss?"

I need a black whole to swallow me. My face is red as a tomato and I forget the danger outside. I haven't expected a rebuff. To defend myself I state.

„You want to marry me so what stuff would you want to do in the wedding night?" Wolfram can't suppress a sly smile.

„I don't know. What do you expect to do in our wedding night?"

I opens the mouth to answer a recognize how stupid that will be and stop.

„Bountiful as I am I will accept the real kiss five times - they are coming-and a week on earth where I will also -get ready- go to school with you and you get two weeks of dating. Deal?"

I accept rushed as he pushes me out of the carriage and runs behind me. The enemies are following us but these six haven't got a houseki. Fortunately we reach the forest and it hits me.

„Five real ones?" I whisper.

He tricked me!

I turns around to look for him and see that they have surrounded him.

I run back.

* * *

Next chapter:

The solution of who will win and the begin of the consequence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: **

Hello again! It took some time but here is the next chapter. Like I said before: I'll continue everything I write. :D

Special thanks to everyone who reviewed. You know I mean you:

XZanayu, BridgesOfSighs, puffles 44, Light, moonlightstar12, snowywhite, Miyuki Meiru

**Answer to snowywhite:**

It meant that Wolf gets five real kisses (deep kisses) and the six explained the amount of enemies who followes them. I hope I could help :)

* * *

**Don't bet with a demon **

**Chapter 3 **

I turn around and see that they have surrounded him.

I run back.

When I stand right in front of them they present me their undivided attention. Not quite sure what to do I pick up a rock to defend Wolf and me.

"Oh the great maoh wants to defeat us with a little rock? How…pathetic." the leader teases holding a dagger in my direction.

I know! screams my mind but what else should I do? I will no one allow to lay a finger on Wolf. He always protects me and I will do the same.

"You stupid wimp! Run away! I'll come along!" The last part is staccato cause one of them hits him in the stomach before the other two catch his arms.

Of course you are alright, ne?

"I won't let you down!"

"Wolf…ah von Bielefeld? Hey guys I think we have the betrothed of the maoh. Our boss will be delighted to get him too. Such a beauty."

Evil laughs escape them when the guy with the dagger gives them a sign to go after me.

Four of them are heading in my direction so just two are left with Wolfram. That moment he nods and a great fire lion burns the enemies.

Crying in pain they back away.

I'm so glad that this group has no Huseki stones that I nearly forget the others running at me. Good thing that I am a good baseball player so I throw the stone at the one to my left.

The guy who stand behind him just smiles.

"As if a little ruby would damage anyone of us."

Normally I would understand his point cause the have muscles like Yosak or even he would be envious but with good luck I hit the solar plexus of the giant.

With a thump he hit's the ground. Okay three left. I can feel my power coming back to me. Fantastic! I will summon a water dragon and we are free.

"Yuri watch out!" Wolf screams.

I turn around and see one of them behind me. How had he managed to stand at my back?

He lifts his arm and wants to knock me down with the back of his sword when Wolf throws me down, kneels down up and summons a fire wall around us.

Every attempt to get to us is ineffective.

The commands from or troop are getting louder and louder.

"Search for heika or Wolfram! They are probably in this area!"

That is Conrad.

We are safe.

The enemies are admitting their defeat and run deeper into the forest. A few from our soldiers are following them.

Slowly I sit up und rub my elbow which hurts a lot after Wolf

jumped me. The demon lets the wall of fire disappear when Gwendal stands right in front of us.

"Are you two alright?" he asks concerned.

I try to say something when someone shakes me violently and yells.

"How dare you to disobey me?! Even Conrad told you what to do! It were six people and you don't have mazoku! A rock!? How stupid could our king be?!"

"I just wanted…" I assess but am interrupted.

"I wanted, I wanted…" he mocks me. "You are too important to get kidnapped! You should run and nothing more! You had a head start and near the forest is a lake! What the hell did you think?! Have you thought at all?" He pants after his tirade.

I wanted to safe his ass and that is the thank you? I get angry.

"When I remember right it was you who was surrounded and in danger not me! As if I let you get kidnapped!"

"Yuri that is my job! I'm your soldier. When they hadn't got me you wouldn't have had a possibility to escape."

"They said their boss…would want you." I whisper. His eyes widen.

"Yuri" he says softer, "they had no Huseki you know I would have escaped. I could us my fire magic."

"You couldn't have been sure" I flare up. "You said it yourself they were to much."

"But at first I am a soldier! So I can handle this kind of situations!" he answers annoyed.

"What the heck-At first you are my fiancée!"

Oh my! Heard I right? I didn't say…argh!

"Come on you two we have to leave before they come back." Gwendel breaks the silence.

* * *

Back in the carriage I get a briefing about our situation. We are ca. 150 kilometers away from home and we have just three injured persons. Conrad and the others think that it were humans but on the other hand they were to good informed about our location and the amount of Huseki stones was too much since they cost a little capital.

Wolf and I are alone now. He rests his head on the wall and looks outside the window.

"Are you alright?" I ask concerned. "Are you hurt?"

He doesn't even gaze at me.

"No."

"What is then the problem?"

"You are just to careless. You know that I only had to be a bit slower and they would have caught you?"

"Maybe."

Sigh

"I'm sorry." I apologize.

"Whatever."

I try to cheer up the atmosphere and starts a new topic.

"Wolfram you know that I won the bet, ne?""Huh?" he raises an eyebrow and his emerald eyes get a sharp glint as he sits up.

"You yelled at me and lost your temper…so I won and it took only a few days." I grin.

"You gotta be kidding! You were the one who get into danger at first! Your wispiness was incredible."

"Nope."

"Of course! I yelled after you when you were in danger. That moment the bet is finished. I'm the winner so it doesn't matter what I do after that!"

"That's not true."

It takes some time before we are ready and decide that it is a tie. An argument more. Like always.

"So when it is a tie there is no loser." I state.

"Yes, cause everyone get his win."

I blink not understanding.

"What does that mean?"

"Like I said: You get your stakes and I mine."

"Huh?"

"It's a bit messed up, ne? So you get two weeks of cheating with me by your side and I get a week on earth, just the two of us with school and everything. Ah, and five kisses." He nods. "Yes that were the conditions."

"Why do I have the feeling that you win more than I do?"

"You know that you are annoying?""Haven't we said you would stop me calling wimp?"

"Since it is a tie I would stop that half of your lifetime and not for your whole life. By the way you are a half-mazoku which means that your life expectancy is as long as the expectancy of a full blood mazoku It will be round about 175 years till you reached your second half of your life. I'll stop in the second one."

"That's mean. You get more than I do! I have to flirt with you by my side. No woman would get bold when you are with me!"

"I will just be at your side. I won't interfere. And I have the feeling you misunderstood something. I didn't say you can only flirt. We bet that you are allowed to CHEAT on me.

So it's me who doesn't get sooo much: a holiday and five kisses when **you **can whore around."

"Wolfram why should you do that?"

"I thought you had me understood from the start."

"But-"

"It's alright with me. In the end I'm the one you have to marry but don't you dare to get one of your tramps pregnant." he acts pissed off but I think he's more hurt than he wants to show.

Why would he offer such a thing when he's not comfortable with it? He's the one who always tells me to stop 'flirting' and wants loyalty.

"Why?" I ask carefully.

"It's what you really want. I have no longer an intention of keeping you away from the women. Sleep with whom you want, make your experiences and when you really would fall in love with one of the girls you are going to be dating then I at least want to know them. We can always break the engagement. Alright?"

I should feel glad and happy for my freedom but I what really feel is something dark a sad block of ice rests at the place where my heart was.

Who's the winner?

* * *

So how it will go one? Hope you liked the chapter even when the end was a bit...you know. The atmosphere of the next one will be brighter. Don't worry.

Reviews are always welcomed.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm incredible sorry that it took so long for me to update but lately I didn't feel like writing and before I write complete crap I prefer waiting. You can see that with my other stories.

Therefore this chapter is dedicated for the last persons who reviewed. It's for you:

**eclst, XZanayu, puffles 44, helga1967, Buzzbug82, moonlightstar12, Ilyasviel16, just a wanderer** and my friend who is going to take an internship tomorrow. Her poor holidays T_TSo….Please bear with me. I have holidays now so I should get in the mood.

**Don't bet with a demon **

**Chapter 4**

Four days ago I had my discussion about our bet and since then I have the feeling our friendship totally changed. At first he doesn't sleep in our bed anymore.

He searched for another room but because every room is occupied he went to the barrack of his men. On the one hand we would be apart cause of a large distance on the other hand it would cause rumors to bloom. Should our relationship be a failure? would be the first thoughts of the soldiers and the nobles who would get this peace of information in their hands. So that wasn't an option.

Now he sleeps in the dressing room behind our/mine bedroom. There is a large couch he uses lately. Also his night clothes changed. His usually worn nightgown was replaced by a light green pair of pajama. The top has short sleeves and his trousers are also short. It's a great possibility to get his fantastic body to see.

Not that I'm interested in any way but I have to admit that he is quiet a sight. He is beautiful and his slender legs are the type of that a woman could only dream of. Even when he looks delicate he is strong, temperamental and manly. I kind of regret that he isn't sleeping beside me. I had to explore that I'm not able to sleep without him next to me and I guess that the covers would be a lot warmer caused by his pure body warmth.

We still sit next to each other at breakfast and talk like before but the subjects changed. Our time together is characterized by political themes or other neutral topics. I feel a loss. It's not like before and I miss our quarrels. He never yells at me anymore even when I can feel he is annoyed.

We are walking on shards.

Would I have known that it would end this way I would have stayed an afraid wimp. I don't want our friendship to break apart because of this.

When he knows that he would be hurt when I win why did he accept in first place? And then we said it was a tie. It wasn't necessary that he give me my win or the other way around.

I mean, he allows me to have sex to say it bluntly, with every girl I want.

Its not like I wouldn't know that he has feelings for me. So why does he hurt himself?

No one of us talked about to honor the win. Maybe we could just go on…

Speak of the devil Wolf enters the office. I haven't really recognized that my pen was hanging in the air and that I spaced out. He looks around as if he wouldn't know my office for years now and longer since he lives his whole life in the palace.

"What's up?" I ask cheerful but even I am not so stupid to miss the fact that there is something cooking.

"I decided to speed up the whole bet thing. So I looked for a good place for your possibilities of meeting some nice girls."

I gasp at that. He is collecting information so I could get a nice f-?

"And what's the result?"

I ask in mix of shock and curiosity about what he would have chosen.

"In the city is a club which is called _54 Drift Bay _where you could pick someone up. A lot of common girls are there and you are cute... so there will be no problem for you to find something.

Flirt, sex, whatever. You just have to dye your hair and use contacts.

This evening would be especially good. A lot of humans are coming today because of the festivity at the weekend and it's a Friday. You know… happy hour."

I have to blink a few times before I get all of the things he said. We are going to hook up girls. Or better me is going to do so.

"And what are you going to do there when I found someone?"

I want to know speechless.

"I'm going to enjoy myself. Don't worry I won't do anything stupid. I just want to know who you are going to take and then you can do whatever you want. That were the conditions. I wont disturb you. You can trust me."

"And why does it have to be commoners and no noble woman?"

With pure coldness in his voice he tells me the reason.

"Should we tie the knot in the future I don't want to see the face of some girl you used to screw in the past on every official banquet. I don't need someone who reminds me when I was the one who allowed it. Besides she would also try to warm your bed when we are married since she was with you when you were engaged.

The nobles just cause problems."

"That is reasonable." I admit. "What will your brothers think about it?"

"Ha! They don't need to know. It's a thing between just the two of us.

So when you don't have any questions I will leave. I will pick up some clothes for you. Trust me it will be the best. Let's meet at nine o clock in the bedchamber to get ready."

"Yes."

I don't know what to think about that.

Just in time I enter the chamber to see him sitting on our bed ready to go. My clothes are laying on the blanket and the dyers are standing on the bedside table.

"Hi Wolf!"

I try a smile and he greets me with his false one. His eyes are looking kinda sad or tired. I'm not sure. Normally neither of us stays up later till ten because we have to work early in the morning.

"Come on! Get ready!" He says cheerful.

"I've prepared the horses and the others know that we are going out so no one will follow us since we are in the capitol."

"Give me a minute." I take a towel to go to the bathroom to get my hair ready when he stands up and takes the bottle.

"I'll help you" He states.

"Thanks. It's difficult to dye it without help."

"I know. That's why you have me."

At the bathroom I plunge my head under water and when I turn up he sits next to me with crossed legs and a hand full of the cream.

"Ready? "

"Yes, you can start" I answer.

I turn my back at him and close my eyes when I feel his hands gentle digging through my hair and rubbing in the stuff. He's really good. I relax more and more and get sleepy. I receive a head massage. I'm in heaven. When he thinks he has done his task the magic hands disappear but I still feel the tingling and smell him as he was so close.

We sit there in comfortable silence till he pricks my shoulder.

"Yuri you've got to wash the remain out."

Some minute later before I get the chance to look in the mirror and put in the contacts he confesses.

"I hope you aren't angry but I changed the color. I didn't like the red so I bought brown dye."

Then he left me with the result alone.

I have to admit that this color is much better and fits better with the eye color I will have in a few seconds.

When I go back to change I take my time to muster him. Wolfram wears tight white pants, short brown boots which let his legs seems to be longer than anytime before and wears a short emerald green jacket which ends before his hips. He looks stunning.

For me he choose also a pair of tight pants but not as tight as his and a dark blue jacket which is narrow at the waist with a cut at the back.

I'm surprised of myself. I look really good. Wolf has a good taste.

On the ride to the club I thank him and we have a nice conversation. He explains that the clothes are showing that we have money but not to much and we won't attract to much attention regarding our status. But to say the truth: where wouldn't he be outstanding. With his bright blond hair and these deep green eyes. Everyone turns around when you see him. Especially today in these trousers.

We are joking and the atmosphere is great. It's hard to believe that it was different before.

Both of us are riding on brown horses since a white and a black one would be to special.

Right in front of the club we scale down and bring our horses in the stables next to it. Back in the fresh night air I take a deep breath. It's the first time in my life to go in a night club.

A few meters away from the entry Wolf grabs my arm and looks me deep in the eyes.

"I want to clear a few things before we go in and you are free to do whatever you want."

"Oh…okay." I stutter.

"You have to use a contraceptive. Don't trust her when she says she would do so. I wont accept a bastard. Alright?"

The silence is absolute.

„Yes" I answer. It seems like he waited for that.

„Don't go away with more than one person otherwise the possibility is high that they trick you."

„Understood."

„Then I'm relieved. Let's have fun."

We head to the door. The doors of the lobby are open and we enter. Wolf pays our door money and we get a brand on our left hand. We go through the great hall and before I get the chance to look more intensive at the establishment in the dark room or listen to the music he pulls me aside the crowd.

„Have you forgotten something?" I want to know.

„Yes indeed."

And with that he closes the distance between us and I feel his soft lips on mine. They are pressing on mine without much force. It feels like teasing and I wish he would press them on mine more firmly. Like he would read my mind he increases the pressure.

The only thought that forms in my mind is that I want more of everything.

I sling my arms around his waist and he brushes his right hand through my hair. It feels great, HE feels great. He nibbles soft at my bottom lip and the corner of my mouth when I lick at his lips. Surprised by my suddenly initiative he stops in his movements and I loose his lips before he closes again the gap between us .

I'm kissing a boy and love it. No…I'm kissing _Wolfram _and love it.

Our bodies are getting so close now that not even a piece of paper would fit in between. The kiss is still caressing and gentle and as he opens his mouth a bit I let my tongue slip in the warm cavern.

A bundle of new sensations are overflowing me. The moment our tongues meet I recognize a warmth in my heart that isn't going to stop growing. I feel like I am on a rollercoaster. The blond in my arms tastes better then anything I ever experienced before. The kiss is getting deeper and deeper and I can only hear the sound of our salvia when our lips separate to find a new angle.

Oh my god! I'm kissing Wolfram! Our salvia is mixing and I don't care! Or better I care a lot because I lo- I don't get the chance to continue my thought as he departs from me. Panting just as hard as me.

He's licking his lips which are wet form our kiss and looks at me with his green orbs. Never have I seen his eyes so incredible dark.

„Now you are free to go. I just wanted your first kiss before it starts." He smiles.

„Come on! Let's have a seat!"

Like I'm in trance I follow him trough the crowd.

My head is spinning and it's hard for me to form a thought.

His taste is still lingering on my tongue.

Dam, dam, dam….I really liked that chapter but it took sooo long to write it. I hope you liked it, so should that be the case…REVIEW.

Ah I got my Cambridge first certificate since Friday. Yay! I passed: I have a B and three points to an A were missing. 77/100

Let me know when someone also took the exam.

And head massages are just... WOW!

Should someone have a special wish for the story let me know. Maybe I could write it. Like what kind of women yuri meets.

Bye


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: **

I'm really happy about all the reviews. It were this time more than anytime before. 9 reviews that's a record, okay, okay I should stop rambling other writers get a lot more…

Thanks: moonlightstar12, XZanayu, just a wanderer, xOtaku4Ux, Dementory, fan girl, eclst, blood as soft as silk, Buzzbug82

I also thank for alerts and favorite story/author clicks.

**Don't bet with a demon **

**Chapter 5**

Like in trance I follow him trough the crowd. He holds my wrist as he pulls me to a wide wall of one big lounge with some little so as at front of it every few meters.

The light is just like I would imagine form a night club on earth: in all different colors.

The dance floor contains black light and this sparkling white one when all movements seem to be in slow motion. When I turn my head to see what's going on here I nearly stumble over my own feet. The part we just crossed a moment ago contains some cages where some women are lolling and dancing in tiny clothes. Even some men are in the cages, young and clad in shorts. Everyone is highly variable. Flashing red light wheedle them.

The bar is round about twenty meter away from the lounge part and is…huge. You can't believe how many different types of alcohol in this world are available. You need the demon lifetime to taste everything. Hm, tasting.

That brings me back to Wolf and the annoying fact that he holds my wrist. Just moments ago our tongues were stuck into the throat of each other and now he cannot hold my hand? He got to be kidding! We sit down on a small space since the whole club is packed and face each other.

It's so hot in here.

"Why is it so hot?" I ask him curious.

"You see all the lights?"

"Yes, of course."

"When you look more intensive you will see the fire wielder who let the light appear in these colors and you know fire is hot…" he answers me and licks his lips again.

Argh, these lips!

They were so soft.

My god, my teenage hormones are playing tricks with me. And how can he steal my first kiss and then tell me to screw someone else? I mean some girl.

"Why did you kiss me?" I want to know.

He looks at me like I were crazy.

"You remember: bet, first kiss, five kisses, ne? So you have to endure just four more."

"And why in the club and not in the bedchamber with less persons to acknowledge?"

Ah, it seems like I said the wrong thing. He glares at me and snarls.

"I'm so sorry that someone might see you with me. So should I tell your dates then you are not interested in men and especially in me? Would you feel any better?"

"That wasn't what I meant Wolfram. I just thought about a bit more privacy."

He gives me a disbelieving look before he sighs.

"Do you want a drink or just start with your search?" he wants to know.

"A drink sounds good."

"But you are aware of the fact that they don't sell anything without alcohol?"

"I guess yes."

"Okay." he stands up. "Any taste you would prefer over anything else?"

"You know I never drunk alcohol before."

"Who knows?" he shrugs and leaves me behind when I see his backside disappear in the crowd. Just as I though everyone turns it's head in his direction when he passes by. Then I loose his sight.

Some moments are passing by before two girls approach me. They seem to be in my age or a year older but who could say when Wolf looks younger than me and is more than sixty years older?

"Hi, my name is Tina " says the girl with a short blue skirt and a deep plunging top, and dark brown hair "and that's Ciara my best friend." Whoa, in front of me stands a sex bomb. She wears red high heels, a skirt which looks more like a belt (red) and a dark blue belly top. She has honey blond curls and her lips are also red. Black long lashes are the sugar top of her beauty. By the way her breasts are…wow x 7.

Ciara presents me a sly smile before she sits down on my lap and let her hand travel on my collar. That was fast. What does she want from me?

She leans down and whispers in my ear.

"Honey, what name should I moan later in the night?" she asks and licks my earlobe.

"Yuri." I answer. Oh my, was that the right answer? Do I have promised a night with her? I didn't mean to say that. I wanted to say my name not that she should moan it. I wouldn't expect someone to moan it but when I would spend the night with someone it would be the best, ne?

That moment Wolfram appears with the two drinks and sees me in this compromising situation. But wait! That was exactly what he wanted. I don't have to feel fear or guilty.

He gulps down his drink and turns on his heels.

"Wolfram wait!"

"Don't go away!" But he still brings space between us.

"You know I wouldn't be able to find you later!"

That's it. He turns around and heads in my direction. His sense of duty keeps him at my side. Damn, that shouldn't be the only reason.

I can't believe that he is so calm. He always yells and now…

"Hello" he greets the girls friendly and Tina does the same. Just Ciara acts as if he wouldn't exist and starts to kiss my neck and locks her eyes with him before she sizes him up before she seems to work on a hickey on my neck.

Oh my god what should I do?!

Fast as possible I try to stand up without letting her fall down and step back from her.

She raises an eye brow at that action and comes back. Pressing her bosom at my arm.

"Yuri" she demands with a begging sound in her voice "let's go to the dance floor."

"I think we shouldn't let anyone here all alone." I state.

"But Tina and Wolfram aren't alone together." she says with puppy eyes.

"Yeah Yuri just go" he cheers me on.

Like hell I would let him alone here. Everyone is after him. He is my best friend so I have to take care of him. By the way I admit that Tina is the calm one of them but when she is the best friend of Ciara their have to have something common in mind. It's too dangerous for him.

Why should it be dangerous? My mind is overloaded with everything.

In the end all of head to the dance floor.

Tina and I are the first there. Wolfram and Ciara are a few meters behind us. They seem to speak with each other when they walk side by side but I cannot hear them.

I'm curious.

* * *

**Wolfram POV- the talk**

"You should leave or search for someone else my dear" Ciara threatens me "he's mine tonight in every single way I could imagine"

„With your intellectual capacity the whole thing will be over soon."

I smile charming.

She shows me her white teeth and goes on chuckling.

„Maybe but I have great stamina and enough of it to get your fiancée since you aren't able to satisfy him."

I keep on walking completely dumbstruck. She knows who we are! Who is she?

„I think I will be a fantastic queen."

„And what let you think you could get engaged to him and he actually would marry you?"

„Oh, all men can be enchanted in bed. He won't be an exception."

„One whore is as good as another one."

„I guess a little baby is the best persuasion, ne?"

TBC

Oh, oh! What will happen? I know it! I know it!

I'm sorry that chapter was a bit pervy but it's T rated so there should be no problem at all. Besides I think it was subtle pervy. I needed to show her way of behavior. I tried to bring some wished ideas together in Ciara. Like: blond, bitch, bad girl…and others will show in the next chapter.


End file.
